Haunted Innocents
by FlyingMonkeyRuler
Summary: Sakura’s parents are both dead and all she is left with is a fortune and a tattoo. When she finds herself in trouble one night her parents past comes back to protect her. Or is it haunting her? (lots of couplings) Will be R in later chapters !REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1 Wolf Terrace

_**

* * *

Hey everyone it has been WAAAAYYY TOOOOO LOONG!!!!! I know I know you all are going to give crap but... please don't I know it has been for ever but Im going to be more dedicated to my written now I PROMISE that my chapter will only be a max of one month difference. I have to still worry about school and all. Anywhos I rewrote ALL 3 chapters so REREAD PLEASE!!!! I added new stuff that WILL make a big difference in the stroy later on..**_

_**Disclaimer: Yes yes I knwo I no owny this Card Captor Sakura peeps. I owe ideas to Little Wolf LOVER's Wild Things (if you have not read this stroy SHAMEON YOU!! READ !!!!) and a small idea from Lifes Dark Angel's Tattoed Family. But the story is my own!!!! And all of the made up characters are too NO STEALY!!!**_

_**Oh one other thing(waves off the groans) I make up alot of the names from random Japanese sounds, if I make a name that is really an offensive word, please tell me and I WILL change it. THANK YOU LUV YA ALL!!!!**_

* * *

**Haunted Innocents**

_Chapter One - Wolf Terrace_

"Nadeshiko Kinomoto what a pleasant surprise."

A man in his late thirties leaned back in his chair as a beautiful young woman entered his room. Carefully removing his blonde locks from in front of his deep blue eyes the man gestured for the woman to take a seat.

"Now Nadeshiko what may I ask is it that was ever so urgent that you had to speak with me now?" His voice held a hint of curiosity and humor. Nadeshiko never had been so bold as to insist. It was her sweet personality that had her thinking of the other person first. But not this time, she had demanded it. It intrigued and scared him.

Taking a deep breath the woman began talking to the man, her naturally pale face twisted with sorrow, fear and love. 

"Keiji, its about my daughter..."

* * *

3 years later...  
  
BEEP, BEEPEver so slowly, like a predator sneaking up on its pray, a small hand reached out from beneath the cream colored covers. The hand patted around the cool oak nightstand searching for its unsuspecting victim. Slowly it picked itself up hovering over the object, which had jolted it out of its slumber, and... SMACKSatisfied that the annoying sound no longer echoed through the room, the hand proceeded back into the warm covers trying once again to recede back into a sweet sleep. A content sigh was heard from underneath the silky cream that flowed like milk over the figure that lied beneath. 

BEEP, BEEP

"ARGGGGG, OKAY I'M UP!!!!"

A young girl flung from the bed flustered at the rude and unpleasant noise that insisted on interrupting her peace. Looking down at the red numbers that were displayed on the much-hated digital clock she saw nothing but a blur of red. Letting out a loud yawn the girl stretched out her arms before she rubbed her eyelids and slowly opened them again to reveal the beautiful emeralds that suddenly became very wide. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GOING TO BE SOOO LATE!!!!!!"

Hurrying around the room the young girl turned into a large blob throwing on her school uniform and then grabbed a hair band and brush to put up her now tangled honey brown locks before hopping out of her room as she attempted to pull her shoes on. Racing down the stairs the emerald eyes laid themselves on a tall figure sitting at the main table reading the current newspaper. 

" UNCLE!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!?!?!?!"

At the sudden outburst, the man looked up from the article he was reading at his frantic niece only to reveal dark brown eyes that held an annoyed look that had spread to the rest of his facial features, which weren't to kind looking from the beginning. Bushy eyebrows scrunch up in anger emphasis his piercing eyes. His chiseled cheeks were exceptionally tight from the frown that stretched across his thin lips. She honestly never understood what her aunt saw in him.

"Sakura I believe you are old enough to be quite capable to wake yourself up for school which by the way." The man put down his paper and glanced at the watch on his right wrist, "you only have 5 minutes to get to."

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Sakura rushed out the house heading towards her high school forget her silent curses aimed towards her uncle, and instead hoping that a miracle would bless her and that she would make. Unfortunately her school was more than 10 minutes away.

* * *

'I'm almost there! I'm almost there! I'm..."

Sakura came to a screeching halt, sliding just enough to topple into the man in front of her. Giving a short cry she waited for the impact of the cement and her face to meet in an unkind get to together; however it never came. Instead her body rammed into another, before she felt her self roll. Confused about what had just happened Sakura continued to lie in place trying to grasp all of the factors, until a chuckle interrupted it and then was shortly followed by a polite voice.

"Ahem Excuse me miss, but umm would you kindly remove yourself from on top of me."

Sakura's innocent and confused emerald eyes looked up into a kind yet uneasy face. The cerulean blue almost pleaded with her before she understood the unusual position they were in. Shrieking she scrambled off the poor man before offering her hand to help him up. Accepting Sakura pulled him up the best she could. Bowing and apologizing profusely to the blue haired man. Sakura didn't acknowledge the two other men behind her.

"Now, now lady no need to apologize to old Hiiragizawa, I'm sure he was enjoying every moment of it."

This comment both surprised Sakura and made her blush deep red. Turning around she saw a tall man who she guessed had spoken by the wide grin on his face. His blonde hair danced around just like his hazels eyes were, making him very appealing. But something caught her eye in a slight distance. Sakura's eyes stared straight in front of her. There leaning on a black motorcycle was a captivating man. She couldn't take her eyes off of him with his chocolate tresses that swayed wildly in the slight breeze and his well-toned body was covered with a white t-shirt and a long black trench coat. Sakura suddenly gasped as she felt his own eyes lock with her own though she could not make them out since they were covered with black sunglasses. Hearing the deep chuckles that were coming from her side and behind her Sakura blush deeply from the fact she had gotten caught staring and turned around breaking the contact.

"Oh poor Hiiragizawa lost another to the great Li." The blonde laughed giving the man she had run into a brotherly shove. The man returned it with a heavy glare that only made the blonde laugh harder. A sonorous voice and icy voice broke the friendly bicker.

"You two stop. Kenome you very well know that Eriol has a girl that has him thoroughly whipped, and little girl don't you need to be running along. It is a little late to be getting to school"

Sakura's emerald eyes swiftly changed to a dark forest green blazing with anger. If there was one thing she hated it was being called a little girl. It was something the stupid old hags at banquets did. Before she blew up on the man that she had been admiring just moments before the last part of what he said sunk in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

And she was off again.

* * *

Cautiously Sakura slid her classroom door open trying to be as quite as she possibly could; however, the door did not share her thoughts as it creaked open. To her it seemed loud enough to draw the entire school's attention and continued to echo through her ears, though she didn't know if it was the sound or the guilt and embarrassment. Still trying to get away with the least noise, gathering by the obliviousness of the class that the door wasn't as loud as she thought, she tiptoed into the classroom. Her eyes laid themselves on the teacher, who looked in her late fifties and dressed like it too, and noticed she had her backed turned and was writing something on the white board. 'Maybe she doesn't know I'm here, I can sneak over to my seat and...'

"Miss Kinomoto, late again I see. When will you ever learn to be on time?"

'Or not' Sakura blushed muttered an apology and scurried to her seat wondering if her teacher had three eyes, considering the teachers back still faced the class. Giving a sigh the teacher continued on with what she had been writing before the intrusion. "I hope that all of you have studied for the math exam tomorrow. I know winter break is coming up in two weeks but that doesn't mean that you get to slack off. As I have said before if you will be absent anytime during the following..."

Silently laying her head down on her arm Sakura drowned out the teacher before drifting off into a deep sleep.

An orange pig with purple polka dots flew around the teal clouds before landing and started to talk. "Miss Kinomoto will you please answer problem # 3 from last nights homework."

Confused at how much the pig sounded like her math teacher Sakura shrugged it off and continued to chomp away at her Ozzy Pop, while playing with the two headed hot pink flying monkeys.

Unaware of the fact that it had been her teacher's voice the honey brown haired girl continued to sleep.

"Miss Kinomoto!"

A girl with red hair braided in two one on each side of her face, leaned over and poked her friend in the back while whispering low enough so that the teacher would not hear her. 

"Sakura wake up!!"

"Huh what?!"

Sakura jolted from her seat finally waking up. Noticing the teacher's angry face she winced knowing she had been caught sleeping... again. 

"Well how nice of you to finally join us Kinomoto. Now will you be kind enough to answer question 3 from the homework."

"H...Hai."

* * *

"Muuy, Mrs. Tsudari really doesn't like me. She always picks on me" 

"Well Sakura maybe its because you always are late to her class and then you fall asleep."

"Well it's not my fault Chiharu I just don't like Math!!! Oh by the way thank you sooo much Naoko for waking me up again and remind me never to eat three Ozzy Pops before bed. But for now its LUNCH!!!!"

Sakura's friend all laughed at her excitement as they walked over towards the table outside that they always sat at. Envious and longing eyes were turned looking at them but they were used to it now. They were the most popular girls in the school. Always the same words were used to describe them Hot, Innocent and Hot. So it is only really two but guys don't care. Of course all the guys tried to pursue Sakura for three reasons 1) She was the most innocent and naïve of them all 2) All the others were already taken or highly protected and 3) She was filthy rich.  
Everyone knew that Sakura was left with more than enough money to buy out all of Japan. Of course only few find the way she acquired the money sad. Those few mainly were her friends. 

"Hey isn't that Li-Chan over there?" Chiharu pointed to the girl who had been labeled dirty slut and a bad ass.

"Yeah it is I wonder what she is doing its only lunch and it looks like she is leaving. That is so like her. Yah she is probably going to some prostituted club or going to sleep with some guy." Rika said bitterly at the thought of Li-Chan and the rest of the group nodded excluding Sakura who was distracted.

In the distance she saw him. 'That's the guy who I met earlier, the one who called me little' Sakura's face scowled as she looked at the chestnut haired man. Even though she wanted to be mad at him for it something inside wouldn't let her, completely. Noticing Li Meiling get on the motorcycle he was leaning against made an unknown feeling over come her before she finally returned her attention to the group.

" So Sakura do you want to come with us to a club that Rika's boyfriend found called Wolf Terrace."

"WHAT?! A CLUB!!!"

Several students turned toward the sudden out burst to see what was wrong. 

"Sakura not so loud! Geez! Have you not been listening to our entire conversation?!"

Sakura blushed lightly remembering how her focus was on that man before responding, "Sorry but a... a club, we're only 16, we can't get into a club." Sakura hissed at Chiharu.

Rika chimed in at that point. "Don't worry about that Ray said that he would get us some fake I.Ds to get past the bouncer. Man you really weren't listening."

"I don't know you guys I agree with Sakura it sounds a little risky I mean what if we get caught?"

"Oh come on Naoko there is no way we can get caught"

"Alright I guess I'll go. How about you Sakura?"

"Well. I guess I'll try to get out of the house before uncle comes back from the pub."

"Alright. Ray will pick you up at around 6."

"But what do I wear?"

"Don't worry about that I'll bring some clothes by for you to wear, so you're in?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Ding, Dong 

"COMING!!!" Sakura yelled. She had been relived to find that her uncle was, as planned, at the bar up the street.

Rushing to the door Sakura flung it open and was greeted by Chiharu, Rika and Naoko. 

"Ray is waiting in the car. I figured it would be faster just to all change at one house. So let's go"

All four girls bustled up stairs and into Sakura's over sized room. Chiharu opened her duffle bag and started to give everyone the clothes she had brought for all the girls.

"AHH I AM NOT WEARING THIS!!!!"

"Oh come on Sakura it will look fine."

"B...But the skirt barley covers my butt. And the shirt well, let's not go in to the shirt. Please Chiharu give me something else."

"Sakura newsflash we are going to a club not a daily outing."

"O...okay fine but I want it to be known this is not by choice."

After a few minutes all the girls were ready and started to walk down the stairs. Rika was wearing a red halter that had a tie up back and came an inch above her tight red shorts that barely covered anything. Her legs were completely bare except from the middle of her calves down which were covered with boots the same color red as the shirt and shorts. Wearing a similar outfit just in blue was Naoko who had on a tube-top instead of a halter and the same shorts and boots. Chiharu had on a white see through over shirt that tied in between her breasts and showing off her studded belly button. The sleeves flowed down her arms to her elbows and underneath the shirt she had a black bra. Her legs were covered with tight black pants that had a large belt that dipped from the top of her right side to below her left hip. The three girls got to the bottom of the stairs and turned to see Sakura still at the top. 

"Sakura hurry up come on."

"I... I don't think I can go out like this."

"Ohh stop being such a baby!"

Sighing in defeat Sakura made her way down the stairs and towards the door where the girls were waiting. Sakura was dressed in a black tube-top that tied up the middle leaving the shirt fairly open with lace up it and ended two inches above her waist. Her skirt ended barely two inches down her thigh showing off her beautiful legs down until the knee were her black boots ended. 

"SUGOI!!! Spin Sakura you look so cool!!"

Blushing Sakura just shook her head and gestured toward the door. 

"We need to go."

* * *

"Id's please."

The group all pulled out their fake Ids flashed them at the bouncer before he showed them in. Excited from the slight adrenaline rush of the possibility of getting caught the teens made their way down the stairway towards the blaring music. Finally getting down into the crowd they pushed themselves over to a table and sat down.

"This is great Rika!"

Rika smiled at her friends then beamed proudly up towards her boyfriend. Wrapping her arm around into his she gave it a squeeze then turned back to her friends. 

"Thank Ray he found it."

Was her reply before Ray pulled her into a rather heated kiss. All smiling the rest of the group (Chiharu, Naoko and Sakura) made their way to the overly packed dance floor giving their friends some privacy. Not noticing a group watching them

* * *

Off in one of the darker corners stood two figures. They talked quietly enough so that any passer buyers didn't hear them. 

"Is everything ready?"

"Almost, the last few are on their way as we speak."

"Good, good. Make sure they are here before they leave."

"Yes sir. Just one question sir, why them? I know why we are going after the others, that is quite obvious but they seem like innocent..."

"We are not going after them all just the one. It was boss' orders don't question them."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

With that one of the men walked off and disappeared into the crowd. The man left in the darkness gave a menacing smile before himself getting lost in the people.

* * *

"Hahaha Li-Chan will you stop hassling your cousin so that we can get this meeting going." 

"Fine Keiji-kun but if he makes another remark like that I'll personally have his head."

"Alright you can get in line."

"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT I PLEADED FOR HIS ASS A LONG TIME AGO!!!!"

The older man chuckled at his niece and nephew's behavior toward each other. They always seemed more like brother and sister then cousins. Keiji slipped into a slight daze as he remembered exactly why. His face quickly faded from the humors smile into a very serious frown. Finally he turned to the rest of the people gathered in the private room. 

"We have a few issues that must be approached. Our shipments have been coming in smoothly, almost too smoothly. Li-kun and I believe that the Serpents are planning something. We need to stay on guard at all times. Even tonight. Li-kun"

A tall man stepped slightly out of the shadow he had been in. His head donned his wild chocolate hair. The amber eyes held an emotionless stare that as he spoke would turn into a deadly glare. Many of the people back slightly away from the man incase something enraged him and he wanted to take it out on someone. 

"I agree with you Keiji, something is going to happen soon I can feel it."

* * *

Three female bodies moved together on the dance floor. Flowing to the sound that was blaring throughout the building. Sakura slowed down and turned to Chiharu who was grinding into her left hip. 

"Hey I am going to go get something to drink. Either of you want something."

Naoko spun around quickly and asked Sakura to grab her a coke. Chiharu nodded agreeing to have the same thing. Pushing throw the crazy people Sakura finally emerged and took in a deep breathe as if she had not had air in a long time. Walking over to the bar Sakura asked for two cokes and water. Sakura paid and started to make her way away from the bar, when she stopped abruptly when an arm snaked its way across her shoulders. A sweaty face with a grin that showed off rooted and missing teeth came down toward her ear and let out a horrible hiss. 

"Hey baby why don't you come with me. I'll save you from the mess that's about to go down."

Distracted by the hideous thing hanging on her Sakura missed the man slipping something into her water. Disgusted and about ready to lose her stomach Sakura was about ready to decline the horribly offer when a voice interrupted. 

"Itachi stop repulsing that poor girl we have a job to do."

Giving a light groan he let Sakura's small figure go and walked off. Still frozen in the same spot Sakura's thoughts rolled around. 'Ha Weasel what a perfect name for that disgusting thing. Oh my god what would have happened if the man didn't come along. Thank Kami he did.' Sighing Sakura finally reached the bar she told the bartender what she wanted and started to head towards the table that Rika and Ray were most likely still making out at. For the second time that night she froze in her steps. 'Was that a gunshot?!'

* * *

Yay!! All done. Please rewview tanku!! 


	2. Chapter 2 FIGHT!

_**Chapy 2 weeeeehhhhh!!!**_

* * *

A small hand softly placed itself on a firm form. Stiffening at the touch the figure turned swiftly to face the owner of the delicate hand. Slowly the stone face melted as it met a familiar worried one. 

"What Meiling?"

"Daijobu Xiao Lang?"

"I'm fine."

"No your not! When you just stand there looking out the window something is up."

Xiao Lang slowly turned his back towards the window. Sighing deeply he ran his hand through his chocolate locks. Something was bothering him, his cousin could always tell. She had knack for reading him. What he sensed in the atmosphere was a feeling so dark that it was hard to breathe. Amber scanned the crowd below him. People danced around like fools their bodies were bouncing around like rag dolls, while others made out shamelessly in the shadows or just in the plain of day. All of them were probably too drunk to even start to comprehend what was soon to go down.

"Something's going to happen tonight Meiling, I feel it. The dark feeling in the atmosphere is so thick tonight. Keiji-sama feels it too. It is much sooner then we thought, those Serpents are getting vicious and brave."

"Why didn't either of you say anything during the conference?! We could have prepared some men and be ready for anything those assholes throw at us!"

"It was too early to know for sure. Besides Keiji placed a few on guard already."

"Should I warn the others now?"

"Yes, I think it is about time."

With a stiff nod Meiling walked out the door knowing tonight they would lose many friends. She loved the life she lived but it was nights like these were she feared it. Meiling could only hope for the best and to find comfort in the night's darkness. Glancing one last time at the closed room that contained her cousin Meiling continued walking.

Scanning the crowd again Xiao Lang stopped on the honey-brown haired girl that had been drawing his attention the entire night. She had distracted him all day. Something about her demeanor when Eriol, Kenome and he had run into her early in the day had caught his attention. So innocent but at the same time held such vigor. Even with the danger in the air she seemed like a light at the end of this treacherous tunnel. He scowled himself for letting this little girl start to get to him. He needed to focus tonight and she was keeping that from him. Curse her.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"Do you know where Sakura is?" 

Chiharu stopped dancing and faced Naoko who looked just as clueless with a shrug the two started to search around trying to find their friend. The thick crowd created a problem. As quick as possible, which wasn't fast at all, the two tried to make their way out of the mesh of people. They were almost out and had caught a brief sight of their emerald-eyed friend when the entire club was thrown into frenzy.

A sudden sound broke through the club. Those who recognized the sound started to panic, while the others just froze. Soon more followed sending the whole club into chaos. Screams and gunshots rang through the building.

Pushing and shoving as people tried to get the exit made the club into a giant mosh pit. Naoko had been thrown to the ground by the horror filled people. She tried to get up but a pain in her leg was stopping her. Tears started to rise in her brown eyes, along with the fear of her life ending. Sakura had been right a club was not a good idea. Where was she and where was Chiharu? Where they all going to die? A shadow fell over Naoko; a rough yank felt as if it had pulled her arm out of place as well as pulled her off the ground. This was it, she cried silently as the click of a gun loading was heard.

* * *

Fear washed over the small frame. Her emerald eyes stared straight in the blackness of a nine mm barrel. The world of chaos and confusion melted away and all that seemed real was the gun and the shooter.

"Well, well, well who do we have here? You look too innocent to be at a club like this. But the innocent ones are the most fun."

A scream built up in her tiny throat but she couldn't find the strength to push it out. The man's hand had grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her into his stone chest. The 9mm was no longer in front of her staring her down but placed strongly against her temple. A wave of dizziness fell over her, her head started to pound against the hard metal. Silently she begged for the man to let her go before she passed out.

"Tell me where your leader is. TELL ME NOW!!!!!!"

Scared and confused the girl simply withered in pain as the barrel was shoved harder into her head. The man's yelling had not helped her nausea nor the gun to her head. Finally finding her voice she managed a simple question amazed at the fact she didn't puke.

"Wha...What lea...der?"

"WO..."

The answer to her question was cut short by aloud and swift, Thunk. Just as suddenly as the gun was on her was as suddenly as it left. All the emerald eyes saw before losing consciousness was amber eyes that seemed to hold worry in them as they stared back.

* * *

Meiling hurried towards where she had seen her cousin run off. Keiji had warned the few that were still on the top floor that the Serpents had placed bombs around the club. Xiao Lang had gone down to the bottom long before this and needed to be informed, because leave it to him to be to distracted in killing some Serpent bastard to hear the warnings from fellow Wolves. After beating the few Serpents who dared to get in her way Meiling made it to the area of the club her cousin had gone. Something however distracted him. A bleach blonde figure was aiming her gun at Xiao Lang's back. 

" SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meiling watched in horror as her dear cousin slump over from the bullet that entered his back. It had seemed so slow and yet there was still nothing she could do. With anger in her crimson eyes she ran over to the all too familiar woman who had pulled the trigger, only to find her standing there laughing.

"BITCH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT GIOLLA!!!"

"Haha well now looks like the great Xiao Lang is no more and now needs his pesky cousin to avenge him. How pathetic."

Enraged Meiling's closed fist flew at Giolla's jaw. A sickening crunch was heard as it came in contact with its target. Giolla's bleached hair flew all over as her body fell to the ground from the force of the impact. Getting back up and swiftly wiping the blood from her mouth Giolla ran towards the black haired girl aiming at her stomach. Blocking it Meiling used the force of Giolla's punch to her advantage throwing her back again. More kicks and punches were exchange, both held their own in the fight. Blood flew to the floor from Giolla's last punch. Meiling slumped over on the ground spitting up her blood. A dark shadow suddenly appeared behind Giolla before her entire body fell from the hasty swipe.

"Meiling daijobu?"

"Xiao... Xiao Lang your okay"

"Yah that bitch doesn't know how to aim, the bullet just barely hit my shoulder. Beside you don't think I would go down that easy ne?"

"Then why did you fall over like that? It looked as if it had hit you full forced?!"

Xiao Lang glanced over at the limp figure he had set down out of view. He had been trying to look at the bruise on the side of her head from the gun. Chuckling softly Xiao Lang helped his feisty cousin up as she continued to try and pry the answer out of him. Chewing him out about how it wasn't funny?

"You idiots think you were finished with me?"

Giolla rose from the spot she had collapsed. Suddenly a loud voice rang out calling a retreat.

"You two were lucky this time, but I swear I'll have both of your blood on my hands next time!"

The two simply stared at the girl as she ran off towards an exit. Shifting a little Xiao Lang set Meiling against the counter. After signaling to someone Xiao Lang started to walk off.

"HEY WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!?! LEAVING ME..."

Meiling stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed that he had bent over something. Upon closer examination she saw beautiful golden brown hair fall to the side and long feminine legs.

"Xiao Lang, who is she?"Amber eyes close, Xiao Lang let out a breath he had been holding for what seemed like eternity. Who was this girl, that was his question as well. "I'm not quite sure but she was being tormented by a filthy snake then she collapsed. Come on let's get out of here"

"Haha uhh yah in all the excitement I forgot that this place might blow sky high soon."

"Shit let's run then."

* * *

"Are you okay?" 

Wait something didn't connect. She had heard the bang and the scream, which she swore was hers. She should be dead by now. Slowly she opened her eyes and met cool blue ones staring at her. Confused she looked past him and saw three bodies lying lifelessly on the floor encased in an ocean of blood. A scream emerged again. They were dead, they were dead!!! Naoko slammed her eyes shut and gripped the nearest thing to her, which happed to be the man from before.

The man stared at the girl trying her best to hide herself in his jacket. While it was somewhat amusing, the fear she was obviously going through made him feel completely helpless.

"Uhh come on now your safe, uhh please let go..."

"They're dead they're dead, I'm going to die.

The girl's murmurs were so light that the man almost didn't catch them. He was going to comfort her some more when a fellow wolf ran by yelling something.

"Teni-san we need to go the club is goin ta blow."

"Thanks Gan. Come on lil' lady if we don't move we might go with the building."

Without waiting for the browned haired girls reply Teni-san picked her up and started to run towards the exit.

* * *

Bright lights. Really bright lights! When had she gotten new lights in her room? She needed new ones not so bright. Turning her head to the side to see what time it was gave her a large shock. Where was her alarm clock? She heard its annoying beeping so where was it? Quickly turning her head to the other side to see if she had moved it turned out to be a mistake. A jolting pain ran through her body and soon her head was throbbing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Ow sooo now you tell me. OWWWW!"

Sakura tried to sit up but rapidly gave up that idea when the pain only increased. She couldn't remember what happened last night after that creep in the club was bugging her.

"You just need some rest. That gun left quite a mark."

GUN! Had she heard right? Ignoring the pain Sakura sat up and stared into a pair of deep blue eyes that were magnified slightly by the glasses around them. What had happened to her and where was she? Why did he looked familiar?!

"You probably don't remember much from that night do you?"

Sakura shook her head slowly and then quickly regretted it. The man chuckled.

" Your ok now so there isn't any need to worry. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone decided to drop a brick on my head then run it over with their semi truck. Umm do I know you?"

"That's what I figured. If Xiao Lang hadn't brought you in then what ever drug was slipped into your drink could have done much worse to you. And no not really, you just kind of barreled into me."

The man chuckled All the information swam inside Sakura's pounding head before some recognition began to set in. The gun barrel flashed before her eyes then the pain of the cold metal against her skull and then... and then those eyes. Those amber eyes that seemed to hold such worry and care for her. The sudden entrance of someone threw off her thoughts.

"Ahh Meiling-Chan I was wondering when you would be here, look our sleeping beauty has awakened finally."

"Ah Li... Li- san!!"

"Ehh do I know you??""N... no you go to Siyuki Private High School though don't you?"Meiling was thrown off by this comment. She did go there but how would this girl know that?

"Who are you? And how do you know that?"

"I am Kinomoto Sakura, I go there too."

Two pairs of eyes widen. Had they just heard her right? Had this girl said her name was. Kinomoto?

* * *

"Rika any word yet?" 

A young girl looked up at her friend. Her skin was paler then normal, and her eyes looked as if they had been crying for a long period of time. Rika shook her head guiltily. Chiharu looked grimily down at her feet before trying to comfort the distressed girl. Rika felt empty inside nothing matter anymore. It was her fault that two of her best friends were probably dead. Neither had been home since they had gone to the club, three days ago. She was marked with the blood of Naoko and Sakura, her best friends almost sisters

* * *

_**All dones pwease review :).**_


	3. Chapter 3 Lost

Te on to Chap 3!!

* * *

Could it really be her? This frail girl in front of him didn't seem like she could handle even the thought of what they were all about. It wasn't possible. But those eyes, they are the same, beautiful and holding so much intensity as those from a few years back. Why had he not seen it before? If it really was her then Keiji-sama must be informed immediately.  
  
"Kinomoto... you do go to my school! I remember now! You are really filthy rich aren't you?"  
  
Sakura giggled at Meiling's comment. The girl looked at her with her crimson eyes that were full of excitement. Siyuki high had always labeled her as the slutty bitch, but to Sakura Meiling didn't seem like that all. She was just like every other senior she had met. Meiling continued to gush over Sakura causing her to laugh again, however, she quickly stopped, and feeling even more tired than before. Yawning loudly seemed to bring the blue haired doctor out of his trance that he seemed to have slipped into. Walking over towards Sakura he gentle informed her that she should sleep more then usual for the next week normal things would tire her out more.  
  
"Come on now Meiling she needs some more rest."  
  
"But I don wanna go, I wanna talk to Kinomoto-san some more!"  
  
"Now Meiling!"  
  
"Ohh fine"

Once again Sakura found herself truly smiling as Meiling reluctantly walked out of the room by the gentle man that she still had not really found out the name of. She laughed again, she had run into this man and knocked him over and she still didn't know his name. Lying down in the rather comfy bed Sakura almost immediately feel back to sleep unaware of the new set of eyes staring at her.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU FAIL!!! I PRACTICALLY FED HER TO YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"Si... Si... Sir I...m sorry, wh....en."  
  
"STOP YOUR STUTTERING!"  
  
"Y...es Sir I'm sorry sir. When everyone started to attack I couldn't find her at first. But then I saw Cahn with her and figured he knew what he had."  
  
"That is NO excuse! I assigned my precious jewel to YOU not Cahn! You know very well what happens to people who do not satisfy me Itachi."  
  
"No please sir not... not."  
"Mom where are we going?"  
  
A tall woman with long flowing grayish purple hair looked down at her daughter. Her face was gentle and kind with a small smile that seemed to always be on her face; however, her emerald eyes reflected certain strength and mystery. Her daughter was precious to her and she would do anything to keep her safe from the horrible things in the world. Even if it meant doing something that her and her husband had tried their hardest to keep from young Sakura.  
  
"You'll see my dear cherry blossom we are almost there."  
  
Something told Sakura that this wasn't just any surprise but something that she would cherish forever. It was strange though that her mother seemed a little on edge ever since they had left the house. Glancing around Sakura finally realized that they had entered a rather run down building. For a girl who had been raised most of her life in high class it would seem odd for them to be in such a place; however, she was use to coming to this part of town, especially with her mother. Either to visit someone or just to play with some of her friends that she had down in this area. There was something different about this place though, something that Sakura could not place. Looking up at her mother with a questioning expression soon got her an answer. Bending down to look at Sakura face to face, Nadeshiko gently explain what was about to happen to the best of her abilities  
  
"Sakura, what you are about to do you must never tell anyone, not even your closest friend, not even family members. Also it is going to sound extremely strange for a mother to ask her daughter but it is important to me. Please be brave Sakura in your answer."  
"Mom it can't be that bad, whatever it is I'll do for you and I won't tell anyone."  
"Thank you my daughter"  
With that Nadeshiko wrapped her arms around her 12-year-old daughter and gently hugged her. Sakura smiled and hugged her mother only slightly confused at the gesture.

* * *

Sakura slowly sat up in her bed remembering the dream that she had just had. It wasn't just a dream but it was a memory of that day. She hadn't understood then but she knew now. Gently Sakura lifted the bottom of her shirt, which she notice was no longer her skimpy top but a lose button up one, and slowly ran her hand over the left side of her lower back. Every time she looked in the mirror or simply ran her hand over it she remembered her mother who she had loved so dearly. Finally putting her shirt back in place Sakura stood up from the bed that she had fallen asleep in. Where exactly was she? 

Sakura's small feet emerged from the bed and probed the wooden floor. The sudden cold of it made her with draw for a second only to place them firmly down in order to support her body's weight. A spell of dizziness overcame her causing her to lean on the red wood nightstand place beside the bed. Finally conquering her battle for control, Sakura stood upright and looked around slowly. When she had been awake before she had been to absorbed in the chaos of what had happened to her to notice the room she was in. A heart meter sat to the left of the bed, behind the nightstand. 'That most have been the beeping I heard' Sakura thought laughing slightly. On the right side was an I.V stand with a water drip connected. Glancing at her forearm she notice a small prick mark, which meant she had most likely been connected to the I.V at one point. A small maroon couch sat under the large window, which was drawn with matching curtains. The walls were a soft blue that created a harsh yet nice contrast with the furniture and flooring. To Sakura it looked like what she wished hospitals did, a homey medical room.

Walking over towards the window Sakura drew back the curtains and looked out the window and into the bright sky. Looking down she saw a beautiful landscaping lay several stories beneath her. Backing away from the window Sakura turned towards the door leading out of the room. Turning the knob she exited it and walked into a well light hallway with dark mahogany wood and reddish brown walls. And so she started her journey around the building she was in not sure what to expect.

* * *

Tap, Tap  
Xiao Lang was caught off guard at the light knock on his door. He had been looking at documents and profiles of their ports and workers, anything to get his mind off of the sleepy girl in the medic room. Giving a gruff response, the intruder entered. Amber eyes met hazel ones almost covered by the thick makeup lathered on them, as the unwanted guest approached his desk. "Xiao Lang honey why are you always so wrapped up in your work? Nothing is going to happen. Those cowards retreated and now everything is fine. Come spend some time with me. The weather is beautiful a perfect day for a dip in the pool. Come one please for me?" With a disgusted look Xiao Lang rolled his eyes at the girl's desperate attempts. She never gave up. Now here she was sitting on his desk swishing her dull brown hair around annoyingly. He was a player and she was a bitch that wouldn't face the facts. He looked back down at his paper work and continued to file the remaining documents, before giving a response dripping with aggravation. "No Haru I'd rather not, besides Keiji-sama has asked to met with me shortly. In fact I should start heading over there now. And by the way stop calling me honey, you are nothing to me. You needed a man for initiation and I needed a lay. If I need another I highly doubt your 'services' will pleasure me an anyway. "  
  
Giving the woman his famous glare that made even the cruelest of men shiver in fear he left the room and started to head down the hallway. But as quickly as he had started walking he stopped. In front of him was the girl he had been trying so hard to not think of. She held a frighten look that made her look like a lost puppy trying to find her family. For a split second his heart lurched in sadness before he gained control and once again was the cold-hearted man he use to be.

* * *

Sakura had been wandering the hallways for what seemed like hours and still had found no place out. She had thought it would be easy to find the door that led out of the house but it had proved to be much harder then she thought. At first she had made sure not to go up anymore but after she had search for a good hour and had yet to find the exit she started wandering hoping for anything. Opening random doors was to no avail either most were lock anyways. There were windows but none that actually opened so you could see out. Sakura was lost miserably. 'How much worse could this get?' A firm grip landed on Sakura's shoulder making her entire body jump. Not once had she past a single living soul in this place yet and was beginning to think that Meiling and the doctor were just illusions. ' Ma... maybe its. a...a GH...ghost!' Screaming at the top of her lungs Sakura tried to run but the firm grip on her shoulder did not budge and was shortly accompanied by another on her waist. Once the grip on her waist was firm, which was a little difficult from all her squirming, the grip on her shoulder went to her mouth, muffling her ear shattering scream.  
  
'Let me go, please! Please let me go!' Sakura pleaded tacitly, her eyes shut tightly and her body still fighting.  
  
"Calm down jeez woman." A cold voice froze Sakura's movements. She felt herself being turned around once she stopped putting up any resistance. What she saw in front of her made her stare wide eyed. A man she found looked oddly familiar. Was it his messy chocolate hair, or his superior composer? But then their eyes connected. 'Those eyes.' She had seen those intense amber eyes before. Their eyes looked into each other's for another second before the rest of his appearance registered as the man who had called her a little girl. Sakura continued to stare into the breath taking eyes before the sound of footsteps coming closer to them interrupted. 

"Xiao Lang what was all of that screaming... oh look its that bitch from the medic room. Why she has woken up how special."

Sakura turned her head slightly to lay her eyes on a woman dressed in a skanky skirt that didn't leave much to the imagination. Along with her shirt, which looked more like a hooker bra to her, that was a tube top that ended directly beneath her breasts that were quiet obviously fake. Disgust reflected clearly in Sakura's emerald eyes. How could someone dress so sluttish? The make up that was caked on to her face did nothing for her. Did the man in front of her find this ... thing attractive? 'Wait why do I care?' Sakura didn't have much time to quell the strange emotion coming over her when a voice broke the tension.

"Haru leave now. Xiao Lang, how nice of you to find exactly who I was looking for. Now if you two would please come with me Keiji-sama has requested your presence."

Sakura watched the man whose name was Xiao Lang let go of her and start to follow the blue haired man who had been her doctor, rolling his eyes at something. Xiao Lang looked back at the girl only to see that she was still standing there. Slowly he walked over to her, bent down so that they were only inches away from each other's face. He watched in amazement as her emerald eyes turned a lighter green in her fear. 

"Are you coming?"

Realization seemed to hit when she started to look away slowly nodding her head. The two started after the blue haired man trying hard to ignore the feelings coming from being so close to each other.

They had come to a stop at a large oak door when the blue haired man knocked. The door opened to reveal an older man in his early forties with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Ah come in Eriol, Syaoran, I see you have brought the young sleeping beauty with you." The man's voice was kind and inviting, which made Sakura feel better about the situation. When the three entered Sakura saw that the room was very much like a sophisticated office, large bookshelves, and a large desk and chair.  
  
"Now Eriol please introduce me to the dear woman here." 

"Keiji-sama I wanted to introduce you myself to Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
A small wave of shock crossed the man's face. But just as fast as it had come it was replaced with yet another smile. What had gone unnoticed was the small shock that crossed Syaoran's stone face as well, for it had not been seen unless under close inspection.

"So you are a Kinomoto eh? Well prove it."

Confusion crossed Sakura's face. How did these people expect her to prove she was a Kinomoto? It wasn't like she carried around her birth certificate, plus even if she wanted her driver's license for some reason; she didn't know what had happened to her wallet. And why was it so important to them? Keiji saw the distress on the young girl's face. He walked over to her, his blue eyes shining with understanding and comfort for the young Kinomoto. He already saw that she truly was Nadeshiko's daughter, not only did she have the same august eyes as her mother but she had her spirit. When he reached the girl he placed his large hand on her shoulder. In a low whisper so that his nephews could not hear them he said, "Nadeshiko gave you a gift shortly before her unfortunate death. It is okay you are safe now, no more guns, no more confusion just truth of the past. Do you want that Sakura? I can see it in your eyes you loved your parents, even your father who you never met. But..."

"There was always something she was hiding."

A small smile appeared on Keiji's face. Emerald eye's that shone with such need stared at him. It was need for truth. A need he knew exactly how to fill.

"Boys you may want to pull up a seat, you as well Sakura, dear, we may be here for a while."

* * *

"So your names Yanagisawa?"

* * *

Guess wat Im going to ask. Come on guess. YAY YOU GOT IT RIGHT!! It was to review! 


	4. Chapter 4 The Painful Past

_**Onwards to the long awaited Chap 4**_

* * *

It had been three days since the club incident. Three days since she had almost died. When Teni and her had ran from the club they had come to a mansion. It was beautiful and rich, but held ascertain coldness in its build. Over the past days she had been wondering, talking to Teni and some others that she had met. She liked most of the people she met. But she liked Teni most of all. He was the one who made her laugh and helped her in understanding some of the things that had happened that night he saved her life. She loved his dark brown spiky hair with their blonde tips and she loved his smile. How his teeth would peak out ever so slightly. After only three days she had found herself completely caught in his charm.

Looking up from her book she had been trying to read, at the sound of her door opening to the room she had been given Naoko saw the very person who dwelled on her mind. Teni entered, a sly look on his face, one that didn't go unnoticed by Naoko. That was her as well as Sakura's forte they could read people well. His baby blue eyes gave him away. Teni offered his masculine hand to Naoko to grab. He was trying to seem as non-mischievous as possible but why she didn't know or didn't care. 'That's just who Teni-kun is'. Naoko reached her own smaller hand out and accepted the offer.

"I have a surprise for you Naoko, come on."

Confused and intrigued Naoko placed her book gentle on the stand that resided by her bed and stood. She made eye contact with Teni only to see that he had finally succeeded in masked his former look that resembled the childish look of a boy who had just stolen from the cookie jar. He tugged gently on her hand to inform her he was ready to leave.

Familiar hallways and staircases were passed. A small smile resided on her innocent face not aware of the demons she past, in ever person she waved to, ever hall that she registered, even those that dwelled in the person she had become found of. Teni allowed that insidious look slip over his face; soon she would only know what she absolutely needed. She would receive the information needed to persuade her to their side and to further their ultimate plan. Teni stopped at a wide oak door that always remained locked and only had two keys. Teni lifted his left hand, which did not bear the girls and knocked. The sound came out with authority and demand.

This area was somewhat unfamiliar to Naoko, her brown eyes scanning the walls. She had been in here only once before, never returned because of two things. The one door the area contained she found locked, and the mysterious dark feeling that gave her the chills. But now the door was open and the room inside looked like an endless pit. Teni nudged forward bring her along. Inside, the feeling increased and her eyes landed on a man well into his thirties stand behind a dark mahogany stained desk. His posture was of superiority and duplicity. His hair was slicked back, cheeks chiseled in casting a sickly looking shadow over his face. The sinister smile that resided on his thin lips gave Naoko chills.

"Hello there."

Naoko looked at the man in slight shock. Though his appearance was hair rising his voice was soft and almost kind. The man gestured to take a seat.

"Well Miss..."

* * *

"Sakura Kinomoto, your parents are Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto ne?"

Nodding Sakura looked at the man before her. Keiji sat slightly leaning back in his chair his hands folded in front of him. It was only then that his age truly set in. Before he had looked like a mid twenty-year-old but like this she could see the age and wisdom in his features. Keiji continued.

"Dear, are you positive you are ready for this? Today has been a rough day for you."

"I want to know." Sakura replied with a shear determination and hunger for the truth of her past

"Good, good, just like your mother, I guess it would be best to start from the beginning. Your father and I had been friends since a young age. We were both brought up in the same environment, one we both loved greatly and were some of the best in it. When Fujitaka was 24 he met a beautiful woman...

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and everything had a beautiful glow. The trees seemed an even more lush green; the birds sang the song, which welcomed the noon sun, with more vigor. One word that described it all; astonishing. No matter how dreadful the aura coming from the building behind the landscape was, this made everything seem okay. A young woman thought so at least, her grayish violet hair sweeping around her crunched up frame. Her pale hands laid gracefully on her knees making a good place for her chin. Stormy green eyes stared into the distance, looking through the curtains of forest green leaves. Here she was content, didn't have to worry about the world, didn't have to worry about the building behind her.

"Hey girl, why are you up in a tree?"

Startled by the sudden interruption, the woman unraveled herself rather clumsily. This caused her to feel weightless, which she was not expecting. She was falling. Bracing herself for the impacted the woman shut her eyes tight and let out a small scream. But the ground never came, but a loud gruff did and she found herself sitting on top of a man she had never seen before.

"Oh dear sir I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you a human pillow I swear." The girl stammered slowly removing herself from on top of the man.

He chuckled slightly brushing his self off. The man ruffled his auburn locks to get the remaining dirt out of it. This action mesmerized the woman in front of him. 'Wow pretty! What an amazing color for hair. Oh no I'm staring.' The girl looked down and blushed deeply when the man's chocolate brown eyes met her green.

"My names Kinomoto Fujitaka, yours?"

"Umm... Uh Amamiya... Nadeshiko"

"Its very nice to meet you Amamiya-san."

"You too... um I'm sorry again for the... uh tree thing..."

The two started to talk lightly before being interrupted by a loud shrill cry.

"NADESHIKO!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S GONE NADESHIKO!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"She was 17 at the time; they had met in a hospital. Nadeshiko had just lost her mother to cancer. It was a tragic time for her that made the two of them to become very close and soon they started to fall in love."

Sakura smiled widely, she loved to hear how her parents met. She however did not notice the amber eyes that were taking in her smile.

"Fujitaka; however, was in a bind. He wanted to marry this woman but his life style, he felt, was too rough for her. He would have quiet if she hadn't found out about how he lived before he could. When she did she jump on the opportunity for an adventure, that was very Nadeshiko we would come to learn, always looking for something to challenge herself with. Her innocent spirit made many doubt until they saw her in action. Needless to say she shortly was married to Fujitaka and lived her life like her husband. The two of them soared through the competition and even after the birth of their son continued to become the most feared in the business known as the "Pestilences ". They fought the best together but they were also each other's down fall. During this time there was a war going on between two groups...

* * *

".... The Serpents and the Wolfs. The Wolfs had started to bomb the Serpents warehouses and intervene in their business deals. They had given the Wolfs time to stop their sadistic actions but they simply increased. Soon too many Serpents were dieing innocently, of course. The leader waged war against the Wolfs. It is a war that is going on still. The Serpents offered many alliances but the Wolfs would simply kill more innocents."

"How awful!!"

"Yes, dear they are very cold hearted people. They just want blood spilled. Their hands a stained with so much blood it is hard to see any sort of soul. I'm not sure that they have one. Especially the two that were known as the "Pestilences ". They killed countless numbers of men and women. They were ruthless killers, and husband and wife. The Serpents had observed a downfall in each other's performance while the other was gone. When the wife had given birth to their first child the man was especially weak. So when the wife became pregnant again we took action, wanting the killing to stop. We raided the house that they lived in going after the man, leaving the woman alone considering she was with child and the Serpents are not heartless or cold-blooded like the vicious Wolf pack...

* * *

"...Your mother was 7 months pregnant with you when it happened. The Serpents raided the mansion. Your father hid your mother in an underground passage that had been built in their room. Nadeshiko tried to protest but your father wouldn't hear it. What happened next would haunt your mother for years to come. She sat in the hidden passage holding her swollen belly listening to the Serpents torture Fujitaka. After what seemed like hours to your mother the beating stopped and they questioned your father about where Nadeshiko was, your father refused to tell them and they continued to beat him. After many other question about the Wolfs, all of which he didn't answer, they took a bullet to his head."

Keiji stopped looking solemnly at the poor girl in front of him. Her eyes were downcast into her lap. But her tears were not hidden; they rolled gently down her face nothing stopping them. Every teardrop that fell from Sakura's face and on to the table seemed to make it easier for them to come. How could they do something like that? Kill so viciously? She had never gotten to meet her father because of them. Every time she had asked about him to mother she would smile and say that he was the greatest and strongest man, and to be proud of him. Now she knew why, he had died protecting his family. 'You truly were a great father and man.'

"We can stop if you would like?" Keiji's caring voice brought her to make eye contacted with the older man. Her eyes were a stormy green color, filled with pride, sadness and a harsh bite of hatred towards those that caused the death and unhappiness of her family. She had to know everything!

"No sir I would like to finish."

"Very well, this is were I need to ask Eriol and Syaoran if they would please go and stand outside the door."

Sakura had forgotten about the two men that accompanied them in the room. It had just been her and Keiji; she had faded everything else out. The end of the world may have very well came and she would not have known nor cared. Her eyes followed the two men as they left the room. When the door gave a final click, her attention once again fell on Keiji's kind face.

"I'm sorry about that but I figured that you might not want any one else here for what I'm about to tell you."

Sakura nodded slightly before Keiji again continued.

"It was 12 years after that incident that everything came crashing down. Nadeshiko had volunteered to go on an assignment that followed a lead we had achieved. I should have known from the very beginning it wouldn't have been a good idea." Keiji shook his head solemnly. He remembered the day Nadeshiko begged to go on the mission.

* * *

"No Nadeshiko it is too dangerous!! We don't even know if the information is legit. I will not allow it!!"

Keiji's eyes blazed at he woman before him. She was suggesting something preposterous, and he would not permit it. Nadeshiko looked back her eyes a deep forest green; they bore into him as if boring into his soul. It had always unnerved him the way her eyes expressed such emotion.

"Keiji I will not accept that answer. I will go on this mission with or without your blessing" Nadeshiko's voice remained unchanging. She would not be persuaded or refused. This was her choice.

"Nadeshiko..."

"NO! I don't want your 'think about your children' talk! I am thinking about them. That is why I asked about my daughter's entrance in the beginning. They are safer with the protection of the gang then anything else!! These men killed my husband, tortured him! They will never leave my family alone until they are dead! I want my revenge even if it cost me my life!!!!! My children will understand!!! DAMMIT KEIJI I NEED THIS!!!!!!!"

* * *

"....She knew what it would cost of her and yet she was still willing to go. And in the end she gave the ultimate sacrifice, her life. She did not go down without a fight, she got the revenge she wanted."

"... But I don't understand, mom always told me that I should never give in to my anger no matter how strong. Why would she go and leave me like this? And why would someone ever want to kill my family? WHY?!"

* * *

"...Because Naoko they knew that if they took out this one station, no matter what the cost, then they would greatly weaken and almost completely put the Serpents out of the run. Thinking that we would cower and scatter around Japan. However what they did not see was that I would take over the position of my father who was brutally killed by the woman."

"But what does this all have to do with me?"

The girl asked. It tore her heart out to hear about these horrific events and how evil these wolf people really are. But what was she suppose to do with this new information?

"Help us Naoko, help me, help Teni, help the Serpents take back our place and show those heartless beast what happens when you mess with the Serpents, they always strike back."

* * *

The tears were flowing rapidly now as he had figured they would. Sobs found there way out of her tight lips. He hated seeing her this way, such a beautiful and innocent girl having to face the cruel world of her family. Here she was losing herself completely and he had yet to tell her who she was. But there was no point in avoiding the subject, for it was the only answer to all of her questions.

"Sakura your mother had another family as well that she loved equally as much as you. A family that she was sure to pass on to you before her death. The mark of the Wolf Gang, you wear it on your left hip. They are your people, they were your mother and father's people and at heart they are your brother's."

Sakura's thoughts stopped at that moment. Honey brown hair flew up Sakura's stormy eyes took on a tint of lighter green, wide with shock. He had mentioned her brother as if he were alive. Very few memories resided with her about her older brother. Much like she had done with her father she had questioned her mother about her lost brother. Never in her 16 years of life had she gotten a straight answer. It was just always assumed that he had died. But now here was this man who referred to him as alive and... that her family was in a gang?!

"Wh...WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"

Keiji rubbed his ears gingerly. He should have expected that. She was after all Nadeshiko's little girl. First he had informed her that her family is in gang and that her brother could be alive, which he was, very much alive. But that was something he would not burden her with.

"Yes your parents were very influential members of the Wolf pack. As are you."

A trembling hand reached for the hem of her shirt. Painfully slow she exposed the ink drawing permanently on her left hip. It made since now. Everything that hand happened within those two weeks before her mother was killed. Waves after waves of emotion filled Sakura's heart. Her mother had given her the mark of her other family. It meant even more to Sakura now then it ever did before. Everything that this man she barely knew had told her before all made perfect sense now. She wondered how she had not put all of the events together before. But she wasn't as strong as her mother she couldn't deal with seeing her closes friends or possibly her husband die from such a family. She couldn't do it, could she?

Keiji sat back in his leather chair watching the young girl contemplate all the information she had just received. From her pale forest green eyes he could see her doubt and worry. She was so much like Nadeshiko. Not for one second did he doubt that she was worried about whether she would be strong enough for a life like this. He remembered the day when Nadeshiko first found out about everything as well.

* * *

"WH....WHATTTTT!!!!!"

The three men standing in the room nursed their ears at the girl's sudden out burst. Her purplish gray strands whipped around as she stared at each man question running through her head. Her confused eyes stopped on the man that was the reason for this all.

"Fu...Fujitaka is this all true??"

His chocolate eyes could not meet the stormy green. He heard the desperation in his love's voice. She wanted all of this to be a lie, he knew she did. How could he have thought that she would have accepted this? A life of killing is no life for an angel like her.

"I'm sorry Nade it's true"

Nadeshiko stood there in slight shock. Her eyes stared past everyone in the room. Fujitaka, her one true love had kept something so big from her. Keiji, his best friend and the closest thing she had to a brother had kept this from her. Nadeshiko slumped back into a raggedy yet comforting couch. It made so much sense now. The constant clubbing, the constant martial arts and firing practice: and most of all the constant secrets between the two of them. All of his random disappearances, all the times he had to leave after getting a phone call. It all made sense.

"W...Why? How could you do this to me?"

"Nade please stay with me, I don't want to lose you over something like this. Stay with me here, please"

She couldn't just leave him, she knew that already. She wanted to stay with him and if that meant joining a life style she had always feared then she would. But was she strong enough for something like that?

"Oh Fuji I could never leave you... but... but I'm not strong enough, I'm not like you! I would only be a danger o you and I don't ever want that!!"

Keiji looked at Nadeshiko. Her green eyes were a pale yet deep green in her confusion and self-doubt. Turning away from the two, Keiji approached the other figure in the room. Both of their presences had gone unnoticed by the couple, which Keiji hoped remained for a short time.

"Li-sama"

The man turned from the couple's discussion to the young man beside him. His dark amber eyes shone with slight amusement at the scene unfolding in front of him. To him Fujitaka had found a wonderful companion, this was just a slight bump to bringing them closer then before. Seeing the questioning look Keiji's blue eyes, he ran his hand through his chocolate brown locks swiftly before nodding and exiting the room.

"Nani ka?"

"Li-sama, do you still think it wise to continue with the territory breach on the Serpents docks? With Fujitaka's new... problem... she most likely will not be too pleased to have to let him go on such a life risking mission."

It really was making him worry. Keiji knew the risks of this particular mission, and the chances of all of them making it out were slim to none. Just from the look in Li's eyes told him that they had no choice. Li was not cruel in his dealings, Keiji shoved a few blonde strands out of his face as he contemplated the worry that brother the urgency in his half brother's eyes.

"Keiji do you remember the time you and Fujitaka took the bikes down to the bridge when you two were 16?"

This memory made both men chuckle.

"Yah, Fujitaka had just legally got his license. When he won everyone was so pissed. They flipped his bike over the bridge. Minako-sama was so mad she almost bite our heads off."

"It was right after Fujitaka-san's mother had showed up."

Silence fell over the two. They remembered that time well. A sudden shrill noise came from the room that the couple was still in, ripping the two from the memories. Thinking something was terribly wrong the two rushed in. The scene that met them was something that was hard to forget. Fujitaka was wide- eyed pale and crouched in a corner far as possible from the woman in the middle of the room. The smile on her face was almost devilish.

"W....Wh...what d...do you mean... pr...pre....PREGNANT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

* * *

"I'll do it!"

With a voice of determination and the spirit she hoped would keep her strong, the answer flowed from her lips.

"Good girl welcome...."

* * *

_**This chap was ALOT of past and memories but everything is very important to future events. I know it skipped aroud views alot, it was so you could grasp both sides. You'll understand later. Pwease review tell me if I should redo this chap or what kk luv yall**_


End file.
